Naruto in an Ancient Japan
by Tankerman
Summary: What if Naruto at the age of seventeen after loosing everything was transported to feudal Japan after the final stands against Madara Uchiha.NarutoXInuyasha-Please R&R-Will continue once have more answers to bloodline name poll read suggestion to Vote
1. The Beginning

Naruto in an Ancient Japan

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha or anything else that appears in this fic

Prologue: What if Naruto at the age of seventeen after loosing everything was transported to feudal Japan after the final stands against Madara Uchiha.

Chapter 1: The beginning

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought/ Flash backs"_

"**Demon lords/ Boss summons talking"**

"_**Demon Lords/ Boss Summons thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

A seventeen year old Naruto stands in front of Madara Uchiha who pants and curses out loud covered in his own blood.

"Who would have thought the Kyuubi vessel would be this strong" said Madara.

"Madara Uchiha I shall kill you for killing everyone. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Choji, Shikimaru, Ino, Kurenai, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma, Konohamaru, Ebisu, Moegi and Udon. You shall pay" said Naruto forming a giant Rasengan that morphs into a giant nine tailed fox. The fox like Rasengan collides with Madara ripping him apart.

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGG" screamed Madara as he is ripped to shreds. Naruto sighs and pulls out a kunai.

"The age of Ninja is no more" said Naruto preparing to strike but the Kyuubi takes control forming two black portals. The first sucks in the kunai and closes before the second pulls in Naruto. In Feudal Japan being a sunny happy day until a portal opens and spits out Naruto. The blond curses as he collides with a tree.

"Kyuubi what did you do"

"**Kit I saved your life and sent you to another world" said Kyuubi laughing in his cage.**

"_Damn fox"_

Naruto sits up and takes a look around.

"Might as well look around" said Naruto standing up and takes a look around

* * *

**Four years later**

"INUYASHA" shouted a small fox demon as a half dog like demon wearing a red robe with a big ass sword dodges a stream of fire. He looks over at the others who happen to be a monk, demon slayer and a Miko. The three being poisoned by Renkotsu of the band of seven. A giant tank like man appears. This is Ginkotsu of the band of seven. Ginkotsu aims his cannons and fires a giant cannon ball at the three. The fox demon known as Shippo screams. A figure appears in front of the three. The figure has long hair half of its blood red and the bottom half snow white and the top spiked. His eyes are cerulean blue with green cat like slits for pupils. His nails are black. He wears a straw hat with black t-shirt with the left sleeve down to the wrist. He wears black shinobi pants with blood red armour covering his upper body and thighs. Shuriken and kunai holster three in total on each leg. A belt with scrolls on it. He wears a black cloak with white clouds and has two blades. The first is curved along the edge with a black hilt and white blade. The other is the same with a white hilt and black blade. The figure starts doing hand signs.

'**Mokuton: Wood Wall Barrier Jutsu' whispered the figure** as wood shoots out of the ground and forms into a giant wall. The cannon ball hits the wall and explodes causing smoke to rise. Everyone stands for a couple of seconds. The smoke starts to clear revealing an un-touched wood wall. Everyone stares in shock as it goes back into the ground.

"Tsk, tsk that wasn't very nice of you my big man" said the figure as he places a hand on each blade that is both at his left waist. A click is heard before he disappears and appears behind Ginkotsu. Suddenly the big mans cannons fall off as his spider like legs are destroyed and his head is sliced off. A pink jewel shard flies through the air. Renkotsu grabs the jewel shard and runs off implanting it in his arm. Naruto sighs and walks over to the three that have been poisoned. Inuyasha immediately gets into a defensive stance.

"Stand aside fool. They've been heavily poisoned can't you see that" said the figure pushing the Hanyou aside. He bends down and starts doing hand signs.

'**Mystical Magical Healing of the Palm Jutsu'** whispered the man as his hand glows blood red. He holds his hands above them. The figure starts removing the poison from within there bodies. He sighs and moves there bodies under a tree then sit at another one.

"I hope you don't mind if I take a nap that took a lot out of me" said the figure.

"Before you do who the hell are you" asked Inuyasha glaring.

"Im a wanderer who likes helping others" said the figure falling asleep.

* * *

**Time Skip**

The three start to move as Kagome sits up looking around with a headache. The figure looks form under his hat.

"_She has brown hair and brown she is an untrained Miko with strange clothing. The next is a demon slayer she has black hair and black eyes. Her weapon is a giant boomerang that can destroy demons most but its nothing to Kyuubi. He is a Monk with something wrong with his right hand he also uses sutras and that staff. The other Hanyou is half dog half human. And he wields a large sword that he can't use. Strange group"_

"**Kit what have you gotten us into" asked Kyuubi.**

"Ah what happened to us" asked Kagome sitting up.

"Last thing I can remember is we were poisoned by that freak Renkotsu of the band of seven" said Sango who was about to say more when she felt the hand of a certain monk groping her butt faking to be asleep.

"PERVERTERD BASTARD" shouted Sango slamming the end of her boomerang into the monks head.

"Hmmm you guys sure are a lively bunch ne" said the figure "The names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze pleasure" Naruto bows and kisses both girls on the hands making them giggle and blush.

"KAGOME" shouted the little fox demon as he runs over. Kagome smiles as Shippo lands in her arms.

"Shippo your okay"

"Yep"

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was it? I've never heard of you before"

"Neither have I but he did save your lives" said Inuyasha

"Who would have thought Inuyasha would be thankful of a weak ordinary human" said Kagome with a grin

"Yeah well Hanyou's and demons are like that" said Naruto removing his straw hat. The girls blush as they see his face. He smiles at them before pulling out a stick of pocky and eating it.

"Any way thanks for helping us Naruto" said Sango.

"No problem but im sorry to say this little gathering is over. I must be heading off" said Naruto putting his straw hat on.

"Wait Naruto at least let us repay you for healing us' said Kagome blushing. Naruto smiles.

"Well if you so strongly wish then I shall stay. But I believe I never got your names"

"Oh im Kagome, this is Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo and the kitten is Kirara' said Kagome as a small two tailed demon cat walks over to Naruto and meows. Naruto smiles and scratches the little cat behind the ear making her purr.

"So we have a priestess, demon slayer, monk, half demon, full fledged fox demon and two tailed cat demon travelling together how strange. And to add to the strangeness me a wanderer"

"You're not the only one to think that"

"Well im guessing that it's a very long story but why are you travelling together"

"Well were friends who just love to travel with each other" said Miroku not wanting to reveal any information. All but Kagome give him suspicious looks because they sense a strong demonic presence in him.

"I see you don't want to say so I shall not press forward after all it's your business why your travelling together after all" said Naruto

"Any way what do you do for a living"

"Like I said im a wanderer"

"Wanderer" asked Miroku

"Yes. You see im trying to ask forgiveness for past sins by wandering the world and helping those who need my help when I came across you" said Naruto with a ghostly look in his eyes eating a stick of pocky

"What past sins" asked kagome seeing his look of sadness? Naruto quickly fixes his face and smiles.

"Its nothing you need to worry yourself about my dear Kagome. It's my problem not yours and id hate to get such beautiful ladies involved such as yourself and Sango" said Naruto as he turns away. Kagome and Sango look at each other and smile.

"Feh. Can we just get moving I've had enough of you people talking its sop boring" said an impatient Inuyasha.

"Yes Inuyasha. I believe we must continue to that mountain" said Kagome pointing to a mountain far into the distance.

"Mount Hakurei is that where you're all going ne" asked Naruto with a bored look.

"Do you know of mount Hakurei Naruto" asked Miroku.

"No not really but I've felt a very strong powerful presence there coming from the mountain. You know there is a rumour of a barrier protecting the mountain"

"What kind of barrier is it" asked Sango

"The villagers said it's a purification barrier but I think evil is the reason why it is there. It seems every where I go there is always something to do with evil. First Akatsuki and now this. What's next ne" said Naruto mutter the last parts. Kagome catches this same with Inuyasha. The two stares at him

"_Akatsuki what's that" thought Kagome_

"So do you know of a road faster to the mountain" asked Miroku.

"Yeah there is a road nearby to the west. I was heading there myself to check it out. It would be better if we all travel together ne" said Naruto eating a stick of banana flavoured pocky. Naruto munches on the pocky happily. Everyone raises an eye brow. Naruto sighs and walks off to the road. The others follow after him.

"Ne Kagome, Sango"

"Yes"

"You two are two of the most beautiful women I've ever seen in my life and I've seen a lot of women" said Naruto with a smile. Kagome and Sango blush to this. While Miroku and Inuyasha gape at this.

"_Why did I say I'd travel with these people? And what's this pull I feel towards Kagome and Sango"_

"**I'd like to know as well. And as you know I like to know these things" said Kyuubi.**

"_He has a strange demonic aurora around him. Hundreds of times stronger then Naraku's but how. He's only a human though isn't he" thought Inuyasha and Miroku. _Naruto sighs and pulls out what seems to be an MP3 player. Naruto puts the plugs in his ears and plays a song being Hey Baby (I want to know if you'll be my girl) by DJ Otzi. Kagome stares at the player.

"_What how does he have something from my time" thought Kagome _pondering on this.

"_I love this tune" thought Naruto_ with a smile eating his pocky away humming to the tune. Everyone raises an eye brow at the newest member of there group.

* * *

**Time Skip**

Naruto has been travelling with the Inuyasha crew for two weeks now and to say theres never a dull moment with them. Between Sango smashing Miroku's head into the ground when ever he gropes her butt. Kagome shouting at Inuyasha to sit and he face plants into the ground. Inuyasha pounding Shippo only to face plant in the ground. Shippo laughing at Inuyasha's miss fortune. The group sought of reminds him of his friends back home. Naruto chuckles inside. But he stays far away as possible from the group as to not grow attached to them. But Kagome and Sango always try to get him in the conversation.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Sasuke and the others I hope you're having a good life up there" said Naruto looking to the sky. Inuyasha stares at him hearing every word.

"_Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke. At least I've gotten some names" thought Inuyasha_ before telling Kagome. She stares at Naruto who eats a stick of pocky. Knowing full well Inuyasha heard him and passed it onto Kagome. Naruto sighs luckily for him the next village is coming up soon so he can separate from the group.

"I sense as jewel shard. Four to be exact" said Kagome.

"_Jewel shards. I wonder if it has anything to do with the pink shards that I have in my pockets or that shard that came from that big guy I killed"_

"What direction are they in" asked Inuyasha.

"In the next village"

"I smell graveyard soil is close by. That means that the band of seven is near" said Inuyasha running off.

"Well I must take me leave. This has nothing to do with me after all" said Naruto as he disappears into the wind.

"Naruto" mutters Kagome.

"Kagome we have know time we must give chase and he have to stop Inuyasha" said Miroku. Kagome nods before the group runs after there Hanyou friend.

* * *

**Time skip**

Inuyasha and the group stand next to the dead priestess Kikyo as three members of the band of seven stands. Renkotsu, the homosexual Jakotsu and the clawed man Suikotsu. Naruto appears between the two groups smiling.

"YO sorry am I interrupting the party. Sorry I don't have an invitation but can I join" said Naruto eating a stick of pocky.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT" shouted Kagome but it's to late Jakotsu sends his snake like sword at Naruto.

"YOUR pretty then Inuyasha so I'll kill you" shouted Jakotsu. Naruto raises an eye brow.

"Sorry bout this gay man" said Naruto grabbing the blade with his finger tips he then breaks the blade in two shocking everyone. Naruto sighs and appears behind Jakotsu with a blue spiralling sphere in his hands.

'**RASENGAN' shouted Naruto** slamming the spiralling sphere into Jakotsu's back sending him flying screaming in pain. Jakotsu lands through a wall passing out. Everyone stares before Suikotsu runs at Kikyo. Naruto sighs and starts doing hand signs. Water element in his right hand and wind element in his left hand. Suikotsu pulls his left claw back.

'**Hyoton (Ice element): Ice wall Jutsu' **yelled Naruto before slamming his palms on the ground. A giant wall of water shoots from the ground. Suikotsu plunges his left claw through the wall. The water then freezes over into a two metre thick wall of ice. Suikotsu rips his claw out but it snaps. Naruto sighs.

"That's my second problem down and one to go" said Naruto only to almost be run over by Ginkotsu.

"How the hell is he alive I thought I decapitated him" said Naruto as he looks at the tank like man.

"We revived him again" said Renkotsu launching a fire ball at the blood red and snow white haired man. Naruto sighs.

'**Suiton Hyoton: Partial Hyo Mizu Teppoudama **(Water Element Ice Element: Partial Ice Water Bullet)**' shouted Naruto** sucking in air before launching a giant ball of water at the stream of fire. The end of the ball freezes over as it connects with the stream of fire. The fire stream turns to ice as the ball becomes water and it destroys the ice stream. The water ball connects with Renkotsu sending him flying into a tree. Renkotsu curses out loud. Ginkotsu rolls at Sango who doesn't have time to block or dodge. Naruto curses and runs over to her at partial speed. Naruto pushes Sango out of the way and Ginkotsu collides with him. Naruto is sent in a bloody form flying into a rock. Naruto slowly stands and stares.

"That hurt" said Naruto as his wounds start to heal over. Naruto quickly rolls out of a clawed swing before round house kicking Suikotsu into a building. Naruto flashes over to Ginkotsu with a Rasengan in hand. He raises it above his head and it forms into a giant shuriken with the wind swirling around it.

'**Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken **(Wind Element: Spiralling Shuriken)**' shouted Naruto **slamming the shuriken into Ginkotsu as it explodes ripping the man apart. A black shard hits the ground. Kagome runs over and picks it up and it glows pink.

"So who's next" asked the Jinchuuriki as his wounds completely heal. Naruto looks at his ripped clothing "Im starting to wish I didn't completely destroy him so I could have tortured him"

Naruto pulls out a stick of Apple, banana, orange, mango, strawberry and black berry Pocky. A super rare six flavoured one. Naruto goes to eat it but Renkotsu burns the stick. Naruto stares as he unleashes a huge amount of killer intent. Renkotsu falls to his knees.

"THAT WAS A SUPER RARE SIX FLAVOURED FRUIT POCKY. AND ONLY THREE WERE EVER MADE I KILL YOU" shouted Naruto running forward with lightning surging in his hand.

'**CHIDORI' screamed Naruto** plunging his hand through Renkotsu head and rips out three black shards. The shards glow pink as Naruto puts them in his cloak with five others. Naruto walks over looking at his pocky stick before he crushes it with tears flowing down his face.

"_He's not just obsessed with pocky he's more then obsessed. If you do anything bad to his pocky he kills you" thought Miroku._

"_HOLY SHIT" shouted/thought Inuyasha._

"_He saved my life then killed someone over destroying his pocky" thought Sango._

"_He's really strange but funny" thought Shippo_

"_What just happened" thought Kagome and Kikyo_

"SO any way what do you plan on doing with the attractive dead priestess" said Naruto.

"_Did he just call me attractive" asked Kikyo _with a blush.

"That's none of your business" said Inuyasha.

"I know she's attractive Inuyasha but she is a curse upon these lands and should be dealt with"

"If you lay a finger on her I'll destroy you. Besides I have questions that I want you to answer now" said Inuyasha barely able to stand holding his sword

"Inuyasha you can barely stand and he'd kick your ass" said a worried Kagome.

"You are not of this world" said Kikyo walking over limping.

"You do not belong in this world either beautiful"

"The affairs of his land do not concern you"

"Yes you have a point but unlike you I do belong in the world of the living my beautiful priestess" said Naruto eating a stick of ramen flavoured pocky.

"How did you get here and what is your business" asked Kikyo wanting to desperately change the subject with a small blush.

"To be honest I had know where else to go and I ain't got any business. Im just a wanderer repenting for past sins" said Naruto. He walks over to her and stares in her eyes and she the same "I want answers and I know you can give me them lovely lady"

Kikyo blushes a bit as he smiles at her "If you want answers find me at the village orphanage" Kikyo then walks off Inuyasha walks over but she pushes him out of the way.

"_Wow for a dead person she sure is beautiful like Sango and Kagome"_

"Well my friends until we meet again fare well for now" said Naruto as he blows kisses at Sango and Kagome. The to girls go red. Naruto smiles going up in flames listening to Feel Good Inc by the Gorillaz. Inuyasha grumbles.

"I hate that prick of a bastard" said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha he just saved our lives" said Kagome blushing a bit.

"_Yes but why. Especially mine and Kikyo's" asked Sango._

"**Maybe because he likes you, Kikyo and Kagome" said Kyuubi to Sango **after all when Naruto pushed her out of the way he transferred some of his chakra to her. So he can talk to the girl.

"_Who are you" asked a startled Sango._

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune the nine tailed fox demon who is the most feared of all demons. I can destroy a single mountain with one swing of a tail. Who now resides with in the one you know as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. He is my vessel." said Kyuubi laughing like a manic.**

"_What do you mean vessel" asked a scared Sango._

"**I was sealed inside of him at birth" shouted Kyuubi before going silent.**

"_What does he mean Naruto likes me, Kikyo and Kagome" asked Sango_ put she stops pondering and walks over to her friends.

"Inuyasha what do you know of a demon called the Kyuubi no Kitsune" asked Sango. Everyone raises an eye brow at her.

"Not much really. But from what my father told me the Kyuubi no Kitsune was a nine tailed blood red fox demon. Apparently this fox demon was fifteen times bigger then my father. Just one swing of its tail it could destroy an entire mountain. Most fox demons were never able to do this kind of thing till the nine came. The nine destroy hundreds of villagers and killed millions. I always shivered when I heard stories of the fox as a little boy" said Inuyasha "But the strange thing is when I came back to life I heard from an old demon that the nine disappeared twenty one years ago" Inuyasha walks over as everyone stares in shock at a fox demon being that powerful. All except Shippo who jumps with joy at one of his ancestors being that strong even though the demon killed millions "Why you ask"

"Oh just something I heard"

"I tell you when I see that bastard again im going to take his pocky and shove it up his ass" said Inuyasha as he cuts a tree in half.

"Inuyasha I doubt you'd be able to. You saw how he stopped four members of the band of seven and destroyed Ginkotsu even killed Renkotsu"

"I know but he has three jewel shards" said Naruto the others remember him taking three shards.

"Your right so how are we going to get the shards back"

"Maybe if we ask him he'll give them to us" suggested Shippo only to be bashed over the head by Inuyasha making him cry "Don't be an idiot"

"Inuyasha SIT" said Kagome shouting sit making Inuyasha face plants cursing out loud.

"So what now" asked Sango?

"We head to Mount Hakurei as planed" said Miroku. The group nods and leave.

* * *

The End

Please R & R

Poll 1

Parings

Naruto/Kagome

Naruto/Sango

Naruto/Kikyo

Naruto/Kikyo and Sango

Naruto/Kagome and Kikyo

Naruto/Kagome and Sango

Naruto/Kikyo, Sango and Kagome

Poll 2

A) Give Naruto a bloodline (Suggest)

B) Don't give Naruto a Bloodline

Poll 3

A) Have Kyuubi resurrect some one from naruto's past to be used a a body guard (You Suggest)

B) Dont resurrect anyome

Poll 4

A) Give Naruto different Summoning contracts eg Fox (You suggest)

B) don't give Naruto a different Summoning Contract

Peace out Peeps


	2. Kikyo’s Revival and Ero Kyuubi Revealed

Chapter 2: Kikyo's Revival and Ero-Kyuubi Revealed

* * *

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought/ Flash backs"_

"**Demon lords/ Boss summons talking"**

"_**Demon Lords/ Boss Summons thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto grins as he watches Kikyo playing with the orphans. Naruto sits atop a house watching her. The children splash in the water when Naruto jumps down smiling.

"Yo beautiful" said Naruto giving of one of his charming smiles making Kikyo blush.

"Hello mister" said the children running over.

"Would you kids like to see something cool" asked Naruto as he starts doing hand signs. Naruto draws blood and grins.

'**Kuchiyose no jutsu' shouted Naruto** slamming his palm on the ground before he and the children and sent a hundred feet into the air. Smoke rises before clearing. Underneath Naruto and the children is a giant toad with a pipe in its mouth with a dagger by his side. The toad rolls an eye atop his head and stares.

"**Who dares summon me the great Gamabunta" asked the toad.**

"Yo boss been quiet awhile since we've talked" said Naruto jumping down and landing "It's me Naruto"

"**Naruto how are you alive. I thought you were killed like everyone else" said Gamabunta** Kikyo raises an eye brow as the villagers run over. The children laugh atop the giant toads head **"Who are these kids"**

"There orphans like I was" said Naruto with a fake smile.

"**You can't fool me with that fake smile said Gamabunta **as he uses his webbed hand to grab the kids and place them in the water.

"So boss hows Gamakichi and Gamatatsu" asked the not so young Jinchuuriki.

"**There fine. Though what happens now"**

"Well I don't know" said Naruto.

"**Kit summon a shadow clone and channel one tails worth of my chakra to it" said Kyuubi.**

"_Why"_

"**JUST DO IT" shouted the fox.**

"_Okay-okay I'll do it" replied Naruto_ forming a shadow clone before accessing Kyuubi's chakra. A red cloak appears around him as his whisker marks before dipper and thicker. His canines grow longer his nails sharpen into claws. A tails appears from his tail bone. The blood red cloak gives of the form of a fox. Naruto sighs and puts his palm on the clone and channels Kyuubi's chakra into it. The blood red chakra leaves Naruto and channels into the clone. The clone's hair becomes fully blood red its eyes become blood red with black cat like slits. The clone's hair shortens. A black kimono appears with blood red amour covering the upper body and thighs. Fox like ears appear from the hair. The clone doesn't even look like Naruto now.

"Ah much better" said the clone.

"What the hell happened?"

"Well you see by channelling my chakra into the clone it allows me to appear outside of this world" said Kyuubi stretching "Oh yeah sorry about that scar Gamabunta"

"**Apology accepted" said Gamabunta as he stares.**

"Any way enough of this. I know of a way to get you back home. But the way to do this is by sending you back to your world and sending you through time. You'll be the age you are when you go through. But there will be two of you. Your younger self and older self. But there will also be two of me. So it's a good idea that you do not access my chakra. OR you can seal away the Juubi no Ryuu when you go back through time. As you know the Juubi no Ryuu sealed himself away with our help to prevent human kind from using him for evil. So seal him inside of you" said Kyuubi.

"Okay" said Naruto scratching his head.

"As you know you are the heir o the Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan so you must have at least six wives" said Kyuubi.

"I no that"

"I know you do" said Kyuubi with a big perverted grin.

"What are you grinning about ya ero-kitsune (Perverted Fox). God why must all my senseis be perverts. First Kakashi, then Ebisu, next is Jiraiya then you. The only one was Tsunade good god im glad for that" said Naruto.

"Hey im a ten thousand year old nine tailed fox demon" said Kyuubi in a low voice.

"Yeah, yeah I know Kyuubi" said Naruto.

"So when can you send me back"

"Well I could send you back now but first you must get some woman to take back with you" said Kyuubi.

"Are you insane? That would alter the time line hear"

"Not really as long as you don't take the woman that do important things or something. I suggest you take Sango, Kagome and Kikyo as your woman. They have nice bodies and perfect chests" said Kyuubi with a giant perverted grin. Kikyo turns a crimson shade or red. Naruto gapes before appearing behind Kyuubi and whacks him over the head.

"Baka ero-kitsune. I can't do that" said Naruto.

"What don't you think there attractive" asked Kyuubi with a grin. Naruto blushes but hides it with his straw hat and mutters "It's not that. Sure there fairly attractive it's just why would they fall in love with me. They'll just leave when they find out about my secret"

"Oh shut up kit so what if you're my vessel. You're a great guy and I know they wouldn't leave you" said Kyuubi putting any arm around Naruto. Naruto sighs as Gamabunta decides to talk **"Naruto Kyuubi's right besides if they leave because of the fox then they don't deserve your love.**

"Boss, Kyuubi its just im afraid of getting hurt again"

"Kit forgets about what happened between you and Sakura she didn't deserve your love. Hinata I know that didn't last long because she died but put the past behind you"

"Yeah you're right Kyuubi"

"Any way while im still out here I might as well give you some summoning contracts. The foxes, snakes, canines (Dogs/wolves), cats and slugs. And one other contract that is rightfully you're at birth. The contract of the dragons"

"So I'll have the toads, slugs, snakes, canines, cats, foxes and dragons to be used in battle. But why are you giving them to me"

"**I'd like to know as well"**

"Well I've been your tenant for twenty one years so I thought id give you a gift for some of the birthdays I've ruined for you" said Kyuubi summoning six contracts. Out of all the contracts only two have no signatures.

"The foxes and dragons haven't had any summoners" said Kyuubi. Naruto sighs as he walks over to the first contract. The contract of the slugs there are the names of Tsunade and Sakura. Naruto sighs before signing it and moving on to the snakes. The contract reads Orochimaru and Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto sighs again and signs it. Naruto continues to do this with the other four. After finishing the Kyuubi grins and walks over. Kyuubi pulls out Naruto's left sleeves. Kyuubi draws blood from Naruto and starts performing hand signs. After finishing he starts to form seven symbols with Kanji for 'fox', 'snake, 'slug', 'canine', 'cat', 'toad' and 'dragon'. After finishing Kyuubi moulds his chakra into the symbols making them into tattoos.

"What are these?"

"Summoning tattoos. Since you have seven summons of which most have the same hand signs all you have to do now is draw blood and wipe it across the summoning tattoo you want. Then just call out your technique and the summon will appear but you'll still need to channel your chakra" said Kyuubi "Well I've got to go. Oh and Naruto go on and take Kikyo, Kagome and Sango to be your wives" Kyuubi gives off a perverted grin and goes up in smoke.

"Baka ero-kitsune teme (Stupid perverted fox bastard)" mutters Naruto. Gamabunta chuckles.

"**Well its time for me to go. But before I do Naruto I advice you to open up a little more trust Kyuubi's words. He's not a ten thousand year old nine tailed fox demon for nothing"**

"Yeah-yeah any way See ya boss"

"**JA NE" shouted Gamabunta **going up in smoke. Naruto sighs as he walks out of the stream. The children run over to Naruto who smiles and sits under a tree.

"Hey mister-mister what do you do for a living" asked a child know older then five.

"Well im a wanderer now"

"What were you before?"

"I use to be a ninja four years ago a very skilled one" said Naruto.

"As in an assign"

"Well yes but I did many other missions. Not all about assign. Recon, recover, interrogate, torture, guard and many other different missions. You see where I come from we had entire villagers full of ninja or civilians. Konohagakure my home was one of the strongest Shinobi nations it was allied with Sunagakure. You know each of the shinobi villagers that had become one of the strongest had a leader known as a Kage. Kumogakure had Raikage, Sunagakure and Kazekage, Iwagakure had Tsuchikage, Kirigakure had Mizukage and Konohagakure had Hokage. My dream was to be Hokage but I could not achieve it in time. You know my father was the Yondaime Hokage the fourth and my ancestors the Shodai and Nidaime Hokage plus my grandmother was the Godaime Hokage. I had three senseis. The fifth Hokage was lady Tsunade, Kakashi Hatake was the student of the fourth and Jiraiya was the sensei of the fourth" said Naruto. Kikyo then walks over after hearing everything.

"Naruto-san why do you speak in past tense"

"My home and people were destroyed by a great evil. I was too weak at the time but when I became strong enough it was all gone. My friends and loved ones" said Naruto not wanting to say any more even though he said more then he wanted. Naruto gives of a fake smile before standing and jumps into a tree and grabs a bunch of apples. Naruto jumps down and hands an apple to each of the orphans before handing one to Kikyo. Naruto smiles and bites into one the children follow as well.

"Im sorry im unable to eat" said Kikyo.

"Kikyo you don't deserve this faint. If you wish I could give you a body of your own. So you can eat like a normal person you would be alive again" said Naruto.

"W-What do you mean"

"Im my home land an evil man came up with a technique to revive the dead but made them into mindless slaves. I and the Kyuubi remade that Jutsu where the one brought back to life had free will" said Naruto.

"I don't know"

"Kikyo please you do not deserve this faint. Please allow me to give you a real body"

".." Kikyo stares at Naruto before breaking down crying. Naruto smiles.

"Children can you please return to the orphanage we'll be back later" said Naruto as he picks Kikyo up bridal style and disappears. Naruto appears next to a water fall he places Kikyo on the ground under a scroll. Naruto sighs and summons a scroll. Naruto unrolls the scroll and places it next to Kikyo.

'**Dark Style: Soul sealing release binding' said Naruto**suddenly the scroll glows as the form of a spy from Akatsuki appears tied by a chain.

Naruto sighs **'Dark Style: Body of the dead release' whispered Naruto** suddenly a body appears atop the scroll that looks exactly like the Akatsuki spies soul.

'**Demon forbidden summoning Jutsu: Kitsune true Reanimation' shouted Naruto** slamming his palms on the ground sending demonic chakra through out the area. Kikyo's body and the other body and its soul disappear into a black coffin. Purple chakra engulfs the coffin. Naruto starts sweating as the coffin starts to fuse the two bodies together reshaping it to form Kikyo's original body. The coffin fuses the two souls together to make the soul complete. And after an hour of this the coffin stands up straight. The door slowly opens and a black mist rolls out. Inside Kikyo's body appears. Kikyo in her new body opens her eyes and gasps breathing in air. Kikyo collapses onto the ground. Naruto runs over as the coffin sinks into the ground. Kikyo cries tears of joy as she falls into unconsciousness. Naruto chuckles to himself and picks up the priestess bridal style.

"_Her body is whole again and now she can live a normal life"_

"**Kit aren't you glad we reinvented this technique"**

"_Of course I am Kyuubi"_

"**NOW GO MAKE HER YOUR WOMAN' shouted Kyuubi with a perverted giggle.**

"Bake Ero-Kyuubi no Kitsune teme (Stupid perverted nine tailed fox demon bastard)" mutters Naruto

"**I resent that my parents were married when they had me"**

"What ever what Ero-Kyuubi" said Naruto before he leaf shushin's back to he village. Naruto arrives in front of the orphanage and walks in. The children run over.

"Mister-mister what's wrong with lady Kikyo"

"Nothing children she's fine" said Naruto as he lays Kikyo down on the bed. Naruto shifts his head in the direction of mount Hakurei sensing a battle raging on. Naruto growls and draws blood. Naruto wipes blood across the kanji for 'fox'.

'**Kuchiyose no jutsu' shouted Naruto** channelling chakra before slamming his palms on the ground. Smoke rises as the form of a fox the size of a horse appears. The fox has blue and white fur with four tails. Its eyes are yellow with green cat like slits for pupils. The fox stares at Naruto.

"Who are you?"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the new summoner of the foxes and who are you"

"I am Nesshin (eager)" said Nesshin.

"Well nice to meet you. But right now I need you to look after her while I go off to fight someone" said Naruto. The fox nods and lays down Naruto smiles as the children walk over. Naruto then goes up in flames and appears on mount Hakurei just as Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru dodges a swing from Suikotsu.

"Not these guys again" said Naruto as he draws his swords. Time seems to freeze around the area as Naruto walks over to Suikotsu and swings his swords. Naruto appears behind Suikotsu as time begins again. Suikotsu shouts in pain as his 'blood' is sent everywhere.

"_Who would have thought Hiraishin was a bloodline that froze time and allowed the user to escape or attack. My father made it look like a jutsu by throwing those three pronged Kunai with summoning seals to cover it up. So that when he used his bloodline it made it look like he was summoning himself. And when the time space returns to normal all colour from the spot he was once at flashes to his new spot. Using the kunai as a distraction he was a smart man" _

"**Yes and he besides you are the only mortals to ever receive my respect"**

"_And coming from you that's good" said Naruto_. Naruto turns his attention of Suikotsu before he rips out the shard in his neck. The shard turns pink as he pockets it.

"_Remind me to revive him later"_

"**Sure he'd make quiet the slave"**

"_No I plan on using him as a guard or something like that"_

"**Fine"**

Naruto turns his attention of Jakotsu who shivers with fear as Naruto walks over. Jakotsu attacks in fear but Naruto grabs his sword and breaks it again.

"Your dead again" said Naruto slicing off Jakotsu's head and grabbing the black shard making it turn pink. Naruto walks over to Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?"

"You know it's polite to give your name first" said Naruto before looking at a little girl behind Sesshomaru. Naruto smiles at her.

"Hello Rin is Rin who are you"

"At least she is polite. Well Rin im Naruto" said Naruto with a fox grin.

"So why's a demon with a human. Surely she's not your mate"

"Insolent human" said Sesshomaru as he goes to attack with his sword.

"Get him lord Sesshomaru" shouted an angry toad.

"_Kyuubi teach this pup his place"_

"**Gladly" replied Kyuubi**. Naruto grins as he draws blood and wipes it across the fox kanji.

'**Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kyuubi no Kitsune **(Summoning Technique: Nine tailed Fox)**' shouted Naruto** slamming his palms on the ground. The form of a giant blood red nine tailed fox appears. Its blood red eyes with black cat like slits stop Sesshomaru in his attack. Its tails swing as its legs go over the sides of the mountain. And the fox happens to be twice the size of the mountain.

Sesshomaru gulps as the Kyuubi's head hovers over Naruto.

"**Are you afraid young one?"**

"Who are you to all me young im am older then…" starts Sesshomaru only to be shut up by Kyuubi's killer intent.

"**Shut your trap young one you are not older then me. Your father was never as powerful or old as me. I am over ten thousand years old I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune." shouted Kyuubi** roaring. The village sees the fox. Inuyasha and his group arrive and stare in fear hearing the fox speak.

"T-that's the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Truly frightening" said Miroku. Inuyasha stares with fear at the giant demon.

"**Scared now pup. Let me tell you something I am only one fourth of my true height" said **Kyuubi this scares everyone except Shippo smiles and runs over. Kyuubi stares at the fox who stares in amazement.

"**Ah if it isn't one of my descendants of this world"**

"What do you mean by that Kyuubi?" asked Naruto

"**Kit I have the power to travel through different worlds. I came here and mated with a few fox demons. Ooh I remember them. But it's a shame that the demon blood is weakening as the humans weaken in this world. In your world we got stronger as your race got stronger. But we to got weak when your people were killed off. Any way I should be going. And you should to Naruto. Kikyo is in danger. Go to her" said Kyuubi** going up in smoke. Naruto curses and goes up in flames as he sees Kikyo outside the hut struggling to move. And there in front of her is Naraku laughing saying some shit about being all powerful and getting rid of his human heart.

"**This fool is weak. Unlike him I have power behind my voice"**

"_Yep"_

Naraku goes to kill Kikyo thinking he's won. As he goes to strike Kikyo Naruto slams a Rasengan into his back. Naraku shouts in rage as he is sent flying.

"Weakling" said Naruto until he sees Naraku still alive and healing. Naruto happens to be impressed by his healing ability but if it wasn't for that he'd still be dead. So Naruto still thinks of him as weak.

"How dare you human I am the great and all powerful Naraku MWAHAHAHAHA"

"The whole mwahahahaha was a bit over board but you get points for trying. Besides if it wasn't for your healing ability you'd be dead so your quiet weak" said Naruto attacking only to dodge tendrils that fly at him from Naraku. Naruto smirks and he uses them as stepping stones. Once in range he smirks.

"Say boom" said Naruto before exploding sending Naraku flying into dozens of trees. Naraku curses and runs off. The real Naruto appears next to a tree.

"What a weakling" said Naruto as Sesshomaru appears same with Inuyasha and the gang along with a wolf demon.

"Yo" said Naruto.

"Where'd Naraku go?" asked the wolf demon known as Koga.

"I drove him off" said Naruto Koga scoffs.

"Yeah right you're a human"

"Well remember I did kill Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Renkotsu and Jakotsu" said Naruto pulling out ten pink jewel shards. Everyone stares "Besides I have ten shards" Naruto then puts the jewels away and walks over to Kikyo. Naruto picks her up bridal style and walks into the hut. Naruto lays her down on the bed as everyone walks in.

"Question I won't to know is why Naraku is after Kikyo"

"Yes that's what I would like to know Inuyasha. I mean I admit Kikyo is attractive to me but Kagome and Sango look just as attractive to me" Kikyo, Kagome and Sango blush at his words.

"Hey lay of my woman" said Koga in rage.

"Um question Kagome did you ever say you were his woman" asked Naruto.

"Well no" replied Kagome. Naruto grins and kisses Kikyo on the cheek before appearing between Sango and Kagome doing the same. This makes all three girls blush a crimson red. Everyone stares in shock. Naruto gives of a fox grin as Nesshin walks out of the bushes all bloodied up.

"Nesshin are you alright" asked Naruto.

"The damn bastard got me when my defence was down. I thought I had killed him but he healed himself and impaled me with those tendrils and threw me into the forest" said Nesshin going up in smoke. Naruto sighs before the children run over crying. The children surround Naruto who squats to there level and starts calming them down.

"There-there lady Kikyo is all right she's just tired" said Naruto with a smile reassuring the children. Naruto smiles as he walks in "Will you be joining us for dinner. Please I insist"  
The all walk in even Sesshomaru who has a limp. Inuyasha glares at his brother but Sesshomaru doesn't reply. Naruto smiles as he pulls out a scroll and starts summoning different items of food. Naruto starts chopping as a pot full of water boils over a hot fire. Naruto creates a clone to place a hot warm cloth over Kikyo's forehead. Naruto starts placing different items into the pot.

"Listen I hate to say this but if we want to defeat Naraku we'll have to work together to do this. I have already taken out four of the band of seven which there should be three more"

"Actually we already had taken two of them before you arrived" said Miroku.

"That's good to know but im guessing that the last one would be the leader thus far being the strongest" said Naruto "Only I and Sesshomaru would be able to defeat"

"What why Sesshomaru" asked Inuyasha.

"Because Inuyasha unlike you he has skills as a swordsman's unlike you all you do is slice and dice. Swinging your sword like a manic that is why I shall train you properly"

"Feh all you do is swing" said Inuyasha about to say more only to be silenced by Naruto's killer intent.

"Swing, swing did you say. A sword is more then just a tool that you swing. A sword is a part of you as you are a part of it. If it breaks you might as well die with it. Every sword has a conscious. Every sword has a name you must figure that name out for yourself" said Naruto drawing his blades. He holds the one with the white blade and black hilt in his right hand and the one with the black blade and white hilt in his left.

"In my right hand resides Kage Ryuu (Shadow Dragon) and in my left Shira Kitsune (white fox)" said Naruto

"You named your swords" asked Inuyasha?

"Weren't you listening all swords have a name you have to find that name. I did not name these two they named themselves. Just as ever sword does. Most give that sword a false name while others find its true name. I know of seven that did this. The seven swordsmen of the mist along with a man named Hataye Gekkou. Most do as you do Inuyasha swing without training. That often results in there sword being broken" said Naruto re-sheathing is swords.

"Any way dinner is ready" said Naruto serving up the dish. Naruto then hands the food out. Rin and Shippo dig in.  
"This is great" shouted the two. Naruto smiles when Kikyo starts to stir. Kikyo sits up with a giant headache Naruto walks over and lays her back down.

"Kikyo it's best that you rest. Revive you took a large amount of strain on your body and soul. Even more when you're previous body and the body sacrificed and its soul and your partial soul fused. At the moment you have all your memories and powers but you are not at full strength. Your body strength is weak at the moment" said Naruto performing some quick one hand signs.

'**Mystical Palm Jutsu' whispered Naruto** as his hands glow green and he starts going over Kikyo and helps bring back her strength. Naruto walks over to the pot and summons a bow and spoon. He fills the bowl and hands it to Kikyo who stares.

"It's best you eat to regain your strength. This new body of your will allow you to eat, sleep, dream and allow you to experience many other things when you were alive all those years ago again. Naruto then walks over to Sesshomaru and looks over the demon lord and laughs as he finds a ripped tendon.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Well you've ripped a tendon" said Naruto performing hand signs and starts to heal the ripped tendon. Sesshomaru glares. Naruto smiles and finishes before checking over the others.

"Well out of everyone only Sesshomaru sustained injury" said Naruto sitting down and he starts to eat like the others "Kikyo I suggest you stay of your feet for now I may have sped up the process of your strength returning but it will take at last three days for you to be up and on the go again"

"So what exactly do you mean revive" asked Miroku.

"Well by sacrificing a body and a soul I am able to bring back the body of the dead plus there soul as a bonus. But since Kikyo's soul was reincarnated in Kagome. And when Kikyo was brought back to life she only had one fourth of her soul that's why she had to feed off other souls. So I fused Kikyo's body now with that of a dead body and her soul with a living soul. Once the two combined it brought Kikyo back to life properly. So she is able to sleep, eat, dream and do everything else the living do. But to be able to fuse the bodies of partial living and the partial dead I have to use a special coffin that fuses both the bodies and then both the souls. Which the process takes around an hour" said Naruto. Inuyasha stares with a confused look same as Shippo and Rin.

"Huh" said the Hanyou "I don't get it"

"What it means Inuyasha is that I basically killed and then brought Kikyo back to life with a full soul and body by sacrificing the soul and body and an evil person" said Naruto using as much small words as possible. Naruto sighs and walks out side as he does he sees a group of low level demons along with a high level demon that looks like a thin tall man with giant scimitars. Naruto sighs as he yells to the others. The others step out. The children appear by the door way scared"

"Children stay with lady Kikyo" the children nod.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, Kirara and Sango you take the ones on the left. Sesshomaru, Kagome, Shippo and toad man you take the ones on the right. I'll handle the middle ones and the leader" said Naruto the others nod and run off. Sesshomaru stares at him until Naruto glares and tells him to go. Naruto runs forward drawing Kage Ryuu and Shira Kitsune. Naruto spins and kills off ten demons in one go. The high level demon stands back to watch as Naruto kills of the demons. Inuyasha swings his sword. Sango throws her boomerang, Miroku uses a black void. Kirara fires off dozens of fire balls. Sesshomaru cuts through them the toad burns them. Kagome forms a pink arrow and launches it. Shippo uses a blue flames but he's quiet useless. Naruto grins as he reaches the leader. He swings his swords but there blocked. Naruto grins and Shushin's behind him. Naruto goes to attack but a bear demon grabs him from behind. Naruto throws the demon over his shoulder. The leader stares before drawing his scimitars. The demon swings both swords but Naruto rolls to the sword and sweeps him off his feet. The demon growls and back hands the shinobi. Naruto blocks and throws the demon into a tree. Naruto throws a barrage of eight kunai. The kunai embed themselves in the demon 'killing' him. Naruto smirks and walks over only to have a pair of scimitars impaled in his chest. Naruto gasps as the demon stares. Naruto curses as he forms a Rasengan and thrusts it into the demons head killing him for real this time. Naruto falls onto his knees as blood gushing from his wound. And the blades just so happened to have been where he had Sasuke rammed his hand through his chest the first and second time. A snake like demon with one eye bites into Naruto's shoulder.

"_How could I have been so careless as to let my guard down" asked the Naruto_ as more demons bite into him or sting him. Naruto curses as his vision fades. Naruto gasps for air as blood red chakra engulfs him. A blood red chakra cloak forms over his body as a tail appears. His whiskers darken and thicken. His nails grow as his eyes turn blood red with black cat like slits. The chakra explodes into a giant dome wiping out every low level demon in a hundred metre radius. Naruto falls into unconsciousness as the chakra leaves. Hearing Sango, Kagome, Miroku and Shippo calling his name. The Inuyasha group run over. Inuyasha grabs Naruto and takes him inside. Inuyasha places Naruto on the ground and removes the swords. He also removes his upper body armour and his cloak and shirt at Kagome's request. What the group thought they would never see is scars all over the Jinchuuriki's body. A deep wide whole in his chest. Skin missing revealing his second layer on his shoulders, arms and stomach. Deep flesh wounds. Scars covering his arms, body and back. Everyone but Sesshomaru and the toad stare in complete shock.

"W-W-What how did he get all these wounds" asked Kagome in shock as red chakra starts to form around the new wound healing it "The wound it's already healing"

"Kagome snap out of it" said Shippo. Kagome nods and pulls out a roll of bandages along with some disinfectant cream. Kagome places it along every scars and wound. Before wrapping bandages around him.

"So what now"

"We wait" said Miroku as Sesshomaru and his group leave.

* * *

**In Naruto's mind**

Naruto stands in the middle of a green field with flowers and rabbits along with other animals. Kyuubi walks over in his full height.

"**Kit you are an idiot. What were you thinking letting your guard down?"**

"Shut up fox besides were not dead so be grateful"

"**Be grateful if it wasn't for me you'd be dead"**

"Yeah I know so what now"

"**We wait for you to wake up" said the fox** as he lies down and sighs. _**"What am I going to do with this boy?"**_

The end please R&R

Poll 1

Parings

Naruto/Kagome – 1

Naruto/Sango – 1

Naruto/Kikyo – 1

Naruto/Kikyo and Sango

Naruto/Kagome and Kikyo

Naruto/Kagome and Sango

Naruto/Kikyo, Sango and Kagome – 9

So its Naruto/Kikyo/Sango/Kagome

Poll 2

A) Give Naruto a bloodline (Suggest) – 2

Byakugan – 1

Sharingan – 1

B) Don't give Naruto a Bloodline – 1

Poll 3

A) Have Kyuubi resurrect some one from Naruto's past to be used a body guard (You Suggest) – 4 yes

Tsunade – 1

Fem Haku – 1

B) Don't resurrect anyone – 2

Poll 4

A) is the winner as you found out this chapter

NEW POLL

5)

A) Add Kagura to Naruto's group of wives

B) Don't add Kagura to Naruto's group of wives.

Poll 6

A) Have Naruto go to the Future with Kagome

B) Don't have Naruto go to the future with Kagome

Poll 7

A) Have Naruto train the Inuyasha crew in the art of the Ninja - TaiJutsu, GenJutsu, FuuinJutsu, KenJutsu and NinJutsu

B) Don't Naruto train the Inuyasha crew in the art of the Ninja

Poll 2, 3 and 7 will end either next chapter or 4

Poll five and 6 will end at chapter five


	3. Kekkai Genkai Unknown

**Chapter 3: Kekkei Genkai Unknown**

"Normal Speech"

"_Thought/ Flash backs"_

"**Demon lords/ Boss summons talking"**

"_**Demon Lords/ Boss Summons thinking"**_

'**Jutsu'**

* * *

Naruto cracks open his eye lids and sits up. Naruto looks around the room and finds his cloak, armour, swords and shirt along with the two scimitars from the demon together. Naruto sighs and gets up. He then notices himself covered with bandages. Naruto walks over to his stuff and puts them on. He places Kage Ryuu and Shira Kitsune by his left and the scimitars on his back.

"Namikaze rule 10) you keep what you kill" said Naruto as he finds Kikyo in her bed asleep. Naruto smiles and walks out. As soon as he walks out he finds his lips against Kagome's. Kagome's eyes widen with shock same as Naruto's. The two break apart. Naruto's face neutral while Kagome is blushing a crimson shade of red that covers her entire face.

"S-Sorry about that didn't mean to" said Naruto. Kagome then faints. Naruto appears behind her and grabs her and holds her bridal style. Naruto sighs as Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha walk over.

"Naruto your awake" said Shippo "What happened to Kagome and why is she red. Does she have a fever?"

"You do not need to know" said Naruto as he walks into the hut and lies Kagome down. Naruto sighs for the third time.

"Naruto may I ask why you had a hole in your chest along with the wounds on your body" said Miroku.

"My perverted Monk of a friend that is something you need not concern yourself with" said Naruto _"Damn I really need to start training I've grown far too weak in these past four years"_

"Naruto we need to know these things" said Sango with a concerned look.

"Look my past is my past. I'll tell you when im ready but for now I ask you to please not ask me any more" said Naruto

"Besides it's about time I start training again. I have grown too weak in these past four years. But it's about time I also start training you five along with Kikyo. Shippo I'll teach you GenJutsu the art of illusions, TaiJutsu hand to hand combat, I'll increase your speed and lastly teach you KenJutsu the art of swordsman ship. Sango I'll teach you how to throw shuriken and kunai I'll teach you KenJutsu, TaiJutsu and med Jutsu. Miroku Fuuinjutsu the art of sealing, TaiJutsu and NinJutsu. Kagome I'll teach Med Jutsu, TaiJutsu and GenJutsu same as Kikyo and Inuyasha TaiJutsu increase your speed, KenJutsu and a bit of NinJutsu…" Naruto starts to finish when Inuyasha interrupts.

"Feh who wants to learn some stupid things from you and what the devil is NinJutsu"

"Ninja arts, Substitution, transformation, offensive and defensive. You have seen my Jutsu's example the Rasengan and Ice wall" said Naruto.

"Feh stupid little techniques I say who'd want to learn them"

"Actually I wouldn't mind" said Sango.

"I was going to teach you NinJutsu but now I won't. NinJutsu would have helped you a lot but now I've changed my mind. Normally I wouldn't teach outsiders my techniques and I was going to this once with NinJutsu. I would have taught you the Jutsu's I made but now I don't think so" said Naruto.

"Feh just stupid I say. Besides you're just a pocky eating bastard" said Inuyasha.

"Sticks and stones Inuyasha"

"Besides who was it that had those pair of scimitars go through him any way not me or Miroku" said Inuyasha

"Inuyasha that is not irrelevant" Naruto takes out a stick of Pocky and starts munching. Inuyasha growls at him.

"You and your blasted pocky have been pissing me off ever since we met you" shouted Inuyasha. Naruto sighs "Inuyasha lets fight right here right now. Come with the intent to kill me"

Inuyasha smirks and draws Tessaiga making it transform. Inuyasha releases a battle cry and runs forward at full speed. Naruto grins as he side steps Inuyasha and plants his knees in the Hanyou's face before appearing behind him in a crouch forming the tiger seal.

"Never let your opponents get behind you" said Naruto.

'**Konoha Secret TaiJutsu: One Thousand Years of Death' shouted Naruto** channelling chakra into the tip of his fingers and plunges his fingers up Inuyasha's rectum. Inuyasha is sent screaming holding his ass in pain.

"Did he just do what I think he did" asked Miroku while Shippo laughs his ass off holding his sides crying.

"HAHAHAHA that was a good one"

Inuyasha runs at Naruto in a fit of rage "YOU BASTARD" Naruto rolls to void a swing from Tessaiga. Naruto kicks Inuyasha in the chest before flipping himself onto his feet. Inuyasha appears behind him and grins. "What did you say about never letting your opponents get behind you? WIND SCAR' shouted Inuyasha about to release the wind scar when Naruto smirks "Say boom". Naruto then explodes sending Inuyasha flying releasing a wind scar destroying a couple of trees.

"BASTARD" shouted Inuyasha as Naruto appears next to a tree eating an apple.

"WIND SCAR" shouted Inuyasha releasing the wind scar.

"How is Inuyasha able to use the wind scar against a human" asked Miroku.

"This is boring" said Naruto batting the attack away.

"He batted away the Tessaiga" stuttered Miroku (I really hate writing stuttered stuff so use your imagination)

"IRON REAPER SOUL STEALER" shouted Inuyasha as his claws glow. Inuyasha takes a swing at Naruto who dodges and jumps back.

"You're really pissing me of. **Fuuton: Air bullet"** said Naruto sucking in air before firing ten balls of air from his mouth. Inuyasha tries to dodge. Inuyasha manages to dodge the first two but the other eight impacts and send him flying through the air.

'**Fuuton: Supreme Air Bullet' shouted Naruto** taking in a very-very deep breath and launches a giant ball of air. About twenty times the size of Naruto's head. The ball collides with Inuyasha and sends him flying into a run down barn two hundred metres away. Inuyasha grumbles trying to stand. Naruto appears behind him and grabs the dog Hanyou. Naruto wind Shushin's back to the hut and throws Inuyasha to the ground who grins.

"BLADES OF BLOOD" screamed Inuyasha sending blood like blades at Naruto who stands doing hand signs "Im surprised you survived this far but it ends now"

'**Wind Style: Infinite Sand Storm devastation' yelled Naruto** breathing in before shooting what seems to be a giant sand storm at Inuyasha. The sand storm destroys the blood blades and sends Inuyasha flying. The storm destroys everything around it except the hut and village. Miroku, Sango and Shippo cover there eyes. Once the techniques dies down Inuyasha is out cold.

"Naruto was that entirely necessary" asked Miroku.

"Miroku Inuyasha is too proud for his own good. So I had to knock some sense into the fool"

"But did you have to destroy the land scape" asked Sango as she looks around the hut. Naruto groans in annoyance and starts doing hand signs.

'**Mokuton: Rebirth of Dense Woodland' said Naruto** slamming his palms on the ground. Trees shoot out of the ground more start to grow as well. After a minute the forest is back to normal "Happy now"

"Very" replied Sango with a smile. Naruto sighs and disappears in a swirl of leaves. Naruto appears in front of a small army of medium level demons.

"I thought I sensed an evil presence and I was right" said the Jinchuuriki as he summons an army of mud clones each drawing there blades and running forward. The army of clones rip through the demons. Naruto transforms a couple of clones into double bladed spears and starts thrusting the spears forward. Naruto jumps back to avoid a snake like demon before throwing one of the clone spears. The spear lodges itself in the demons head before going up in smoke. Naruto throws the other one impaling three more. Naruto forms a group of shadow clones in the trees. The shadow clones launch a barrage of shuriken towards the army of demons. The shuriken rip through the many a demon. Naruto and his mud clones charge behind the barrage of shuriken killing the demons that avoid the shuriken.

* * *

**Naraku**

Naraku snarled angrily within his hidden fortress pacing up and down. That human, that Naruto was a thorn in his side not only did he manage to survive his last attack but even destroyed his latest. Naraku growls this Naruto needed to be disposed off but his weakness was hard at first but he now knows.

Inuyasha's weakness for Kikyo and Kagome

Kagome's weakness is for Inuyasha and the love of her friends

Sango's weakness being Kohaku her younger brother that he has as a servant

The monk Miroku's being his love for the demon slayer and the black void in his hand

Sesshomaru's weakness for the human girl Rin

And Naruto's weakness is to help others in need also what seems to be love for the now revived Priestess, her reincarnation and the demon slayer.

Naraku laughs out loud even though he no's nothing of this humans past he can still use what he now knows to his advantage. Naraku summons the wind demoness Kagura.

"Kagura you are to take an army of medium and high level demons to fight these thorns in me side. Are you are not to return until you have killed either the priestesses or the demon slayer. Know that if you fail I will kill you" shouted Naraku. Kagura nods and forms one of her feathers before flying up.

"We'll see whose the stronger of us human" said Naraku before stepping into the shadows.

**

* * *

**

Back with Naruto

Naruto sneezes as he arrives in the hut.

"_Someone must be talking about me behind my back" thought Naruto._

Naruto smiles as he finds Kagome talking with the children. Naruto walks over to the corner and sits with his back against the wall. He pulls his straw hat down and closes his eyes. The next three hours are spent with Sango and Kagome talking. Miroku sleeping with Shippo next to him. Kirara lies in Sango's lap listening to the girl's conversation. Inuyasha groans and gets up with a massive headache.

"It seems sleeping beauty is awake" said Naruto munching on a stick of pocky strawberry flavoured."

"Bastard" shouted Inuyasha as he jumps at Naruto. Naruto sighs and rolls to the side and slaps a slip of paper of Inuyasha's forehead and it starts draining his energy. Naruto takes the slip off and Inuyasha falls.

"Now Inuyasha that was my draining seal if you wish to attack me again I'll completely drain you of your energy" said Naruto munching on his pocky. Naruto goes to walk out the door when Inuyasha gets in his way.

"Bastard. I have some questions I want answered. Why do you have the aurora and smell of a high powered demon, are you a demon and are you really a wanderer" said Inuyasha with Tessaiga drawn.

"I have no idea why I smell of a demon, No and decide for yourself. Now move"

"Not until you answer my questions"

"I did I just didn't give you a full answer" said Naruto.

"Naruto when you said you wander around the world to repay past sins what did you mean. Because you looked so sad saying it" said Sango concerned for the older man.

"It is best not to look into the past. Its best to look into the present if you look into the past to much you'll be stuck in the past so look in the present and future but not to far into the future"

Everyone but Miroku with the exception of Kikyo who is still asleep gives of a confused look.

"Huh" asked Inuyasha dumbly.

"What he means Inuyasha is the past is the past, the present is the present and the future is the future. Its best not to look into the past or you'll never see the present or Future. And it's best not to look into the future or you'll be stuck in the future" said Miroku

"For a perverted monk your quiet smart like my old teachers" said Naruto "Any way can I please leave" Inuyasha glares at him "Not until you answer my question and Sango's" Naruto sighs before grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and throwing him over his shoulder "Inuyasha if I was you I'd be a good little doggy and not mess around. Because like it or not I will be training you. Now I'll repeat my self but I will change your training system. Shippo I'll teach you better illusions, TaiJutsu hand to hand combat; I'll increase your speed and lastly teach you KenJutsu the art of swordsman ship. Sango I'll teach you how to throw shuriken and kunai I'll teach you KenJutsu and TaiJutsu. Miroku Fuuinjutsu the art of sealing, TaiJutsu and a bit of NinJutsu. Kagome I'll teach you to be able to move around while shoot arrows same as Kikyo and Inuyasha TaiJutsu increase your speed and KenJutsu. But not right now because we have company" Naruto walks outside and is greeted by a giant army of medium and high level demons with Kagura atop a feather. Inuyasha, Kirara, Kagome, Sango and Miroku run out of the hut.

"Sango you and Kirara take to the sky. Miroku you and Inuyasha hold the front lines. Kagome you and I will support long range" said Naruto doing a few hand signs **'Katon: Fire bow no Jutsu'** Naruto grabs his wrist as a bow made of fire appears. Naruto pulls back the flaming string and an arrow made of fire appears. Naruto puts the bow on its side making five more arrows appear. Naruto releases his hold and sends the six arrows flying. The six arrows hit the army and create a giant bon fire. Naruto jumps into the air and launches another arrow before landing on the roof. Naruto holds his bow in his left arm and draws blood. Naruto wipes the blood across the Kanji for 'fox'. **'Kuchiyose no Jutsu Kitsune' **Naruto slams his palm on the ground causing a half fox half human to appear. The fox has three tails that swing behind them. The fox has long brown hair with brown tails and its eyes being green.

"Shinsetsu (Tender) at your services master" said the fox in a girlish voice showing that the humanoid fox is female.

"Pleasure Shinsetsu any way I need you to go help Inuyasha the Dog Hanyou and Miroku the monk battle these demons in close combat"

"You must be very lucky master I specialize in close combat" said Shinsetsu running off summoning a long staff with a blade on each end. Shinsetsu starts twirling the sword like staff. Shinsetsu jumps into the air and stabs a demon before round house kicking another. Naruto smirks and forms another arrow and runs across the roof shooting arrow after arrow. Kagome stands put firing purification arrows at the demons having to stop to dodge.

"Kagome a true master of the bow is able to fire arrows while moving around and dodging" said Naruto firing off ten arrows at once while in the air. Shinsetsu blocks a pair of katana before her weapon is thrown away. Shinsetsu curses her luck and jumps back summoning a pair of Nodachi. Shinsetsu kills the demon that tossed her weapon before slicing another in half. A demon appears behind Shinsetsu and swings downwards with a giant axe. Unable to dodge Shinsetsu closes her eyes but the blow never came instead she hears the sound of metal against metal. Shinsetsu opens her eyes and finds Inuyasha in front of her "What are you waiting for" Shinsetsu nods and slices of the demons head "Thank you" Inuyasha smirks "No problem" Inuyasha then runs off and uses the wind scar to kill of fifty demons at once. Miroku curses as he dodges a punch from a demon. The demon attacks again only to receive a flaming arrow to the head. _"Thanks Naruto" _Miroku runs forward and bashes a demon over the head. Sango dodges an attack from Kagura and throws her boomerang. Naruto looks up to see Sango dodge from Kagura's attack. Naruto looks at the wind demoness who is now aiming for Kagome and has the hut in her sights as well this time. Naruto smirks and let's loose an arrow. The arrow rips through the feather causing it to go a blaze. Kagura summons another feather and flies behind the lines. Naruto smirks and summons ten Earth clones and fire clones. Each clone forms a fire bow and starts shooting. Naruto forms another arrow and pulls it back and it turns into ten. Naruto runs forward and fires the ten arrows killing ten at once. Naruto jumps over a demons head and twists in the air and shoots an arrow into the back of its head. Naruto lands and turns before running off. Naruto side steps and demon and shoots another arrow. Inuyasha appears behind him with Shinsetsu.

"Inuyasha, Shinsetsu cover me im going after that woman" the two nod and start slicing demons into tiny pieces. Naruto jumps into a tree and pulls back five arrows. Naruto fires the arrows at Kagura's feather. The feather ignites. Kagura jumps to the ground and curses. Naruto fires another arrow but Kagura uses the wind to blow it out.

"Wind VS Fire interesting" mutters Naruto pulling back ten arrows and lets them loose. Naruto quickly forms some one hand signs.

'**Tajuu Honoo Arrow Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** (Mass Flame Arrow Shadow Clone Technique)**' **the ten arrows then become one hundred before becoming two hundred. The two hundred arrows collide with the ground and Kagura. The arrows rip tendons, shred clothing and burn skin along with sending the grass ablaze. Kagura cries out in pain as her cloths are reduced to rags. Burns covering her body with blood flowing to the ground. Kagura's vision starts to fade. Kagura curses as she is forced to retreat with on her mind the torture Naraku will conjure up for her failure. Naruto sighs as he turns around and fires some more arrows. The numbers of the army have dropped and the demons are forced to retreat. Naruto walks over to the others as they group together.

"So I see you took care of Kagura" said Miroku "Kagura that was her name. You know she was kind of cute" Everyone stares at him with a look saying 'are you crazy'. Naruto waves them off as he pulls out a stick of banana flavoured pocky and starts eating "What my opinion is my opinion"

"**Kit I have a gift for you tonight," said Kyuubi.**

"_Righto Kyuubi," _

Naruto walks into the hut and leans against a wall the others follow suit "Any way who was that woman any way,"

Inuyasha says "Her names Kagura and shes a wind demon and a reincarnation of Naraku,"

"So if she's with Naraku the next question is why he attacked us. I noticed that most of the demons were trying to go after Sango, Kikyo and Kagome," _"He's probably been spying on us and attacked them because I feel drawn towards the three,"_

"I don't understand we know he's after Kikyo but why attack Sango and Kagome," asked the little fox demon.

"_Wait a second there are two sides to the story to get at me or if he eliminates Sango then Kagome and Miroku will be unable to perform there best. If he takes out Kagome then Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha wouldn't be able to do any better. Eliminate Kikyo and Inuyasha's skills are thrown out of whack. Inuyasha and I are his biggest threats at the moments. But im the biggest so he's either targeting me or Inuyasha. But if you look at my second theory Inuyasha is only affected twice not thrice. So he's not after Inuyasha at the moment but me. The bastard knows I'll go out of my way to help others. And he also knows im drawn the Kikyo, Kagome and Sango and is trying to take out my abilities by making me grieve. Bastard attacking others to get at another," _

"**Kit your giving me a headache. But I do agree with your theory. But you left one thing out you're a Ninja and a damn good one. Even if he did manage to eliminate one of those women you'd never show it and it would never affect your battle skills. But I'd advise you to next time summon more of my kind to look after those three. They have real nice bodies, perfect chests and behinds. And what ever you feel I feel **(Perverted giggle),**"**

"_Great just great I have a nine tailed demon fox that's over ten thousand years old that's one of the world's biggest perverts. Tell me how many mates you had,"_

"**Oh most of my mates were humans or demon foxes. I had one every hundred or two hundred years" said the Kyuubi** with a giant perverted giggle **"Oh great in bed they were good screamers to. Kit the best way to a women's heart is through the bed," **Naruto raises an eye brow mentally.

"_Kyuubi were you dropped on your head at birth,"_

"**Na but another way to get a woman in your bed is by power. Women love power. Why do you think I had so many mates because I was powerful and feared? Now get me yourself some women **(Perverted giggle),**"**

"Why does every sensei of mine have to be a pervert? First I had a closet Pervert then another closet pervert then I had a super pervert and now I have a grand super pervert. Why me why me did I do something to make you hate me Kami," asked Naruto out loud everyone stares at him with a raised eye brow except Kikyo "What," everyone looks away Naruto shrugs his shoulders and says "Any way we must leave im afraid we can't stay in this village any more if we do we will be putting it and the people with in it at risk," everyone nods. Naruto walks over to the lying form of Kikyo and picks her up softly bridal style. The group of eight (Inuyasha, Naruto, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome) walk out of the hut and leave the village by travelling through the forest. The group walk together with Naruto in the lead "Once we reach another village were we can put Kikyo to a bed I shall start the training," the group nods.

* * *

**Later that Night**

Naruto sighs as he stands besides a stream.

"_Okay Kyuubi what was this gift you wanted to give me"_

"**Kit enters your mind" **Naruto sighs and enters his mind and comes face to face with Kyuubi.

"Now what"

Kyuubi grins and thrusts his right claw through Naruto's left eye. Naruto screams in pain. Kyuubi rips out his claw and his eye turns black with a white pupil with three purple comas around it before it forms into a three star dark purple shuriken connect to the pupil. His veins around his eye bulge out a bit. Suddenly the shuriken changes into five blood red diamonds that spin around the white pupil and the veins disappear.

"Kyuubi what did you do what is my eye in pain"

"**I just gave you a DouJutsu. It has the power to see Tenketsu like the Byakugan but doesn't have 360 degrees vision. It will allow you to form Jutsu's without hand signs. It allows you to copy Jutsu's like the Sharingan. And allows you to use the Tsukuyomi and the other techniques of the Mangekyo sharingan. Oh you can't turn it off by the way so I suggest covering it. And it doesn't have a name by the way so I suggest you think of one"** Naruto appears in the real world and grabs his old leaf head band and attaches it to his forehead before putting it over his left eye. (Like Kakashi does with his head band)

* * *

**Time skip**

The group have been travelling for a weak and Kikyo awoke around four days ago. Unable to walk because of the lack of strength so Naruto carries her bridal style. The revived Priestess is always seen blushing in his hold. Not many know why except Sango or Kagome. Kagome is also blushing from time to time remembering when there lips met. Sango even though she doesn't show it is thinking about every time Naruto looked or said something about her. During the weak when ever they would stop Naruto would train them. Shippo was given weights to improve his speed and Naruto taught him a little TaiJutsu. Miroku's seals improved along with his hand to hand combat against demons. Sango being able to throw eight shuriken or kunai at a time with eighty percent accuracy. Kagome able to launch arrows while moving around about half the time. Inuyasha's swordsmen ship also improved along with his speed. Naruto has his head band over his left eye with the unnamed blood line. Naruto sighs when he sees a village up ahead. "Theres a village up ahead we'll ask if we can stay the night. Inuyasha scout the area for any demons". Inuyasha nods and runs off.

"Halt you people there," yelled a voice from behind them. The group turned around to find some men riding on horse and others on foot all carrying weapons and heading towards them.

"What's going on?" asked Miroku.

"We are under orders to take in all people who seem suspicious," said the man on the horse.

"Pretty vague orders," said Naruto before the group found themselves surrounded by the group of men with spears pointed at their throats.

Naruto and the rest of people in the group were soon tied up and brought to a huge compound with Kikyo in the uncomfortable arms of a rider. They witnessed that they weren't the only ones who had been tied up because they witnessed many other people tied up as well. Kagome and the others were disgusted at how things were being handled, but before they could do, anything Kagome was being dragged off and the men had been ordered to kill them. With only Miroku, Sango and Naruto able to fight since Kikyo was out of it. Making it a hard battle. But Inuyasha suddenly arrives with Tessaiga drawn.

"We must hurry and get to Kagome," yelled Miroku to Sango, Kikyo, Inuyasha and Naruto, but he realized Naruto was nowhere in sight. He gave Sango a questioning look, but she didn't know where he went either.

"He just disappeared," said Sango before she started to plough her way through the soldiers.

**

* * *

**

With Kagome

"Kagura? What do you want with me?" asked Kagome fearfully. Kagura just smirked before putting the baby in Kagome's lap and watched as the demon child started to possess her.

"I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you to remove that child," said Naruto. Kagura turned around in surprise, as she didn't even realize that there was someone else in the room until he spoke.

"Who are you?" asked Kagura before reaching for her fan. She soon realized that her fan wasn't there anymore and looked up to see the man holding it.

"Forgive me you may be attractive, but she is under my protection," said Naruto. Kagura stares dumb founded by his comment. Naruto sighs before blurring out of existence and reappearing behind her. She didn't even have time to react before Naruto delivered a chop to the back of neck and knocking her out. He then kneeled down in front of Kagome and the baby that was trying to possess her.

"_So this is the heart of Naraku, how pathetic. He is so weak he lives the life of a parasite," thought _Naruto before performing a rapid series of hand seals.

"Unbind," whispered Naruto before placing his hands on the baby and forcing it to release his hold on Kagome. The child screamed in pain, but Naruto couldn't care less, picked up Kagome bridal style, and carried her out of the building. He didn't even give the baby demon a second glance as he left the building but he did give Kagura a second and third glance.

"Oh there you are," said Miroku as Sango, Inuyasha and he finished off the last of the soldiers.

"What happened to Kagome?" asked Sango worried.

"She was possessed by a demon and needs to rest. Let us depart from this place," said Naruto. The Jinchuuriki walks over to Kikyo and sighs. Naruto places Kagome on his shoulder and does the same to Kikyo before leading the way out of the compound. Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku followed silently behind him knowing they would get the full story out of Kagome when she woke up.

**

* * *

**

Time Skip

The gang arrives a good day's walk from the village and form a camp. Naruto places Kikyo and Kagome down on the ground softly near a fire. Naruto sighs and sits down.

"Something is defiantly wrong here. That baby was Naraku's heart a parasite. But something was up with that heart. I sensed something strange like the heart was possessed. _I wonder what would happen if the heart was purified,_" said/thought Naruto.

"Naruto I wish to know when you will start to learn to fully trust us and tell us the truth about your past," Miroku said as he looks at the wanderer.

"My friend I shall tell you half the truths not even half though. You see where I come from I was once a Ninja of a great village named Konohagakure or the village hidden in the leaves. There were many villagers but only five rose to the top. Kumogakure the village hidden in the clouds led by the Raikage the Lightning Shadow. Iwagakure the village hidden in the stone lead by the Tsuchikage the earth shadow. Kirigakure the village hidden in the mist led by the Mizukage the water shadow. Sunagakure the village hidden in the sand led by the Kazekage the wind shadow. My home was ruled by the Hokage the fire shadow. Each of the Kage's were the strongest in there village. I was the strongest Ninja in my village I was respected by everyone. My sensei's being Kakashi Hatake, Lady Tsunade one of the legendary Sannin along with Jiraiya of the toad hermit another Sannin trained me to be that strong,"

"Were you one of these Kage's you certainly are strong," Naruto looks at the monk and smiles.

"My dream was to be Hokage but sadly I could not achieve it in time. I was strong enough but I had other things to do a great evil came across the land and destroyed everything I stopped them but everything was gone my friends and loved ones" finished Naruto with know emotion.

Sango then decides to speak "Wait Ninja as in assigns,"

"Yes but we were used for other things as well. You know there is a rule for us Ninja saying that we must never show emotions to keep all emotions inside. A load of crap is you ask me know one can just get rid of there emotions. I knew someone that did but he regained those emotions and became a good friend," Kikyo and Kagome awake Naruto smiles at them.

"Huh, what happened?" asked Kagome as she sat up slowly.

"We were hoping you could tell us that," said Miroku.

"I remember seeing Kagura carrying some child before she put him in my lap and he did something to me. I kept feeling my darkest feelings coming forth, but then everything after that is a blank," said Kagome. She didn't want the others to know that the child was able to easily able to control her because of the hate she harboured for Kikyo that slowly went away day after day.

"It is a good thing Naruto was able to get to you quickly otherwise you might still be possessed by that demon," said Sango giving Naruto a grateful smile.

"It was nothing," replied Naruto

"Thank you Naruto," said Kagome smiling at him. For some reason she was happy that Naruto saved her and not Inuyasha.

"Feh, now that we got that done with we can continue our search for jewel shards," said Inuyasha.

"Actually, I need to go home to restock on supplies," said Kagome.

"I think it is best we take a break since we have no idea where to search next for the remaining shards," said Miroku.

"I agree with Miroku, I need to fix my weapon anyhow," said Sango.

"Fine, but I want you back within a week," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled gratefully at Inuyasha because she knew that he could've complained more to get her to stay.

"_Something tells me that Kagome's home is somewhere interesting," thought_ _Naruto._

**

* * *

**

Time Skip

It only took a couple of days to reach Kaede's village where the group finally broke ways. Naruto watched as Miroku and Sango both headed towards her own village to fix her weapons. While Inuyasha merely went off into the woods with scrolls Naruto gave him on KenJutsu and TaiJutsu with weights. Naruto left Kikyo with Kaede after explaining about bringing her back to life which Kaede smiled to. But the one Naruto was most curious about was Kagome and silently followed behind her as she travelled to some well in the woods by a sacred tree. He watched as she jumped down the well and was surprised when he looked down to see if she was ok and found she wasn't down there.

"_Interesting," thought Naruto_ before he leapt down the well as well. As soon as he hit the bottom, he was surrounded in a bright light. He watched amazed as the many lights surrounded him before they went away and he found himself standing in the same well, but something was different. Jumping out of the well, he noticed that he was now inside a small hut and the air was very different. Naruto calmly walked out of the hut and was amazed by what he saw, but soon found himself at the end of an arrow.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kagome suspiciously.

"Honestly, I was curious to where you had gone off to and when I saw you jump down the well in the middle of the woods and I got curious," said Naruto sheepishly.

"How do I know I can trust you?" asked Kagome.

"I would never harm you Kagome in anyway. Besides it's against my code of honour to harm a lady as beautiful as yourself" said Naruto giving Kagome a meaningful gaze. Kagome just gazed right back into Naruto's cerulean blue eyes with green cat like slits for pupils before she slowly lowered her weapon.

"I'm sorry, I'm still a little shaken up from what happened a few days ago," said Kagome apologising.

"No need to apologise, you had every right to be cautious of me," said Naruto smiling.

"Come on, I will give you a tour of my world," said Kagome before grabbing his hand and dragging him to her large shrine where she lived. Naruto sighs thinking about the pull towards Kikyo, Kagome and Sango and the pull he also feels to Kagura. Naruto pushes the thoughts away as Kagome pulls him along.

* * *

The end - Please R & R

Poll 3

A) Yes resurrect – 11

Tsunade – 4

Anko – 1

Yugito Nii - 1

Fem Haku – 3

Kikyo full life – 2

Minato Namikaze – 1

Kushina Uzumaki – 1

B) No – 2

POLL 5 still going but it seems shes being added

5)

A) Add Kagura – 8

B) Don't add Kagure – 1

Poll 6

A) Go Future – 10

B) No go Future – 1

Poll 7 - yeah its a tie breaker so i did the hole eniminy moe (How ever you spell the thing).

A) Train – 4

B) Don't Train – 4

Poll 8

A) add Ayame the wolf Demon – 2 (i recieved these from reviews saying that i should add her to the Harem)

B) Don't add

Poll 9 - Have Kyuubi give Naruto a fang to be turned into sword(s) - Probably end around chapter 6, 7 or 8 or onwards

A) Yes (Suggest Name of Sword(s), Designs, Attacks, Length and Width) (I'll put the swords name, design, attacks, length and width in a tenth poll for people to vote on)

B) No

With his DouJutsu I decided to give him one with the properties of Sharingan, Byakugan and Mangekyo Sharingan. Suggest name for DouJutsu


	4. Poll

Poll 3

Poll 3

A) Yes resurrect – 11

Tsunade – 4

Anko – 1

Yugito Nii - 2

Fem Haku – 3

Kikyo full life – 3

Minato Namikaze – 2

Kushina Uzumaki – 2

B) No – 2

POLL 5 still going but it seems shes being added

5)

A) Add Kagura – 10

B) Don't add Kagure – 2

Poll 6

A) Go Future – 11

B) No go Future – 1

Poll 7 - yeah it's a tie breaker so I did the whole eniminy moe (How ever you spell the thing).

A) Train – 5

B) Don't Train – 4

Poll 8

A) add Ayame the wolf Demon – 5 (i received these from reviews saying that i should add her to the Harem)

B) Don't add - 1

Poll 9 - Have Kyuubi give Naruto a fang to be turned into sword(s) - Probably end around chapter 6, 7 or 8 or onward- 2

A) Yes (Suggest Name of Sword(s), Designs, Attacks, Length and Width) (I'll put the swords name, design, attacks, length and width in a tenth poll for people to vote on)

B) No

Poll 10 DouJutsu Name

Onigan (Demon Eye)

Mirage Eye – to trick people into thinking it destroys GenJutsu – Please Send Japanese translation

Eye of Divinity – Send Japanese translation

Yuugogon – Fusion Eye – Since it's a combination of bloodlines

Divine Diamond Eye (My own) please sends Japanese translation –

Im sorry but I can't update until I have a name for this new DouJutsu since it will probably be used in the fourth chapter.


End file.
